Pups Save Puplantis
by Elias Vincent
Summary: While out on the bay with Captain Turbot & Francois the PAW Patrol & their friends are turned into mercreatures & taken to Puplantis to rescue Princess Merpup from another merpup who wishes to make her his wife. Can they save the Princess & bring her back to Puplantis where she belongs?


**PUPS SAVE PUPLANTIS**

 **I DON'T OWN PAW PATROL ONLY MY OCS.**

It was a clear Wednesday night. Ace, Cali, Carlos, Danny, Elias, Katie, Ryder, Jake, Captain Turbot, Francois, Nikita & the entire PAW Patrol were out on the bay. The Turbots claimed that tonight the Magical Mermoon would be out & they would be able to encounter the elusive Merpups.

"Can someone remind me again what a merpup is?" asked Elias.

"It's a half fish half pup. They have bodies of pups but tails of fishes. They only appear during nights when the Magical Mermoon is out" said Ryder.

"I've heard of mermen & mermaids but not merpups. This all sounds quite bizarre" said Elias.

"Just you wait. Once they get here you won't believe your eyes. Merpups have magical powers that can turn ordinary pups into merpups for the entire night before they return to normal at sunrise" said Captain Turbot.

"Oui oui Horatio & I have seen these merpups ourselves. Some of the PAW Patrol pups have even been turned into merpups themselves in the past. This is an exciting opportunity to be able to see them in person. There has never been any proof of their existence other than eyewitness accounts. Maybe tonight we'll finally get proof of their existence to show everyone in Adventure Bay" said Francois.

Just then they heard the sound of a merpup song. When they saw the merpups approaching they also noticed a mermaid & merman with them. Nobody could believe their eyes.

"This is amazing. I've never seen anything like this before" said Ace.

"I thought it was all a myth. I can't believe it's real" said Angel.

"This is the coolest thing I've ever seen. I must be dreaming" said Carlos.

"I never would've thought I'd ever see anything like this in my entire life. This is so exciting" said Danny.

"Now this is spectacular. My parents would never believe me if I told them about this" said Elias.

"This is the best night of my life. I'll never forget this" said Everest.

"This is truly a fantastic sight. I'm sure not many people get to see this ever" said Jake.

"I wonder if there are any mercats out there? Cali would be in total disbelief" said Katie.

"I've seen many exciting things since arriving here in Adventure Bay but this has to be the most exciting of them all" said Nikita.

"Now I've seen everything. Next you'll be telling me that there are other animal hybrids like this out there somewhere" said Tracker.

Captain Turbot & Francois tried to get pictures of the mermaid, merman & merpups but they failed spectacularly. All of a sudden the Flounder began to rock side to side. Seconds later everyone on board fell into the water.

"WOOOOOOAAAAAAAHHHHHH" yelled everyone.

Although everyone was a bit flustered at what had just happened Cali & Rocky were freaking out. Both of them hated water.

"Yuck I'm all wet. Get me out of here" said Rocky.

Cali meowed in distress. She wasn't enjoying this at all. The mermaid touched Ace & Katie, the merman touched Captain Turbot, Carlos, Danny, Elias, Francois, Jake & Ryder & the merpups touched Nikita & the PAW Patrol. Suddenly a mercat arrived & touched Cali. When everyone looked down they all noticed that they had been turned into mercreatures. All of them were shocked. They never would've thought that they would all be turned into mercreatures. Cali & Rocky calmed down after their transformations. Everyone was then taken to an underwater city.

"That's Puplantis. It's the jewel of the bottom of the sea" said Captain Turbot.

"I've heard of Atlantis but this is even cooler. I can't believe what I'm seeing" said Elias.

All of them were taken to a palace shaped building. Inside the throne room were 2 merpups. Everyone knew in an instant that they were the King & Queen of Puplantis.

"Something seems to be bothering these 2. Maybe that's why we've been brought here" said Ryder.

The King & Queen tried to explain the situation but since they didn't speak English nobody knew what they were saying.

"Can someone translate that? What are they saying?" asked Elias.

"Hold on a moment. A while back I made a translator that can help with communications between surface dwellers & ocean dwellers" said Rocky as he produced a square shaped boombox like apparatus. After switching it on they could understand what the problem was.

"Thanks for coming. The Princess of Puplantis has been kidnapped by a merpup who wishes to make her his wife. Please help us get her back" said King Merpup.

"Which way did they go?" asked Ryder.

"He took her south. We don't know their exact location. Please bring her back. We don't want to lose her" said Queen Merpup.

"No job is too big & no pup is too small. Come on guys let's go" said Ryder.

Everyone headed off in a southern direction to look for Princess Merpup. As they all swam through the ocean they were all amazed at what they saw. They came across shipwrecks, lost treasures, deep sea wildlife & natural wonders amongst other things.

"I never knew how much stuff was down here. This is spectacular" said Angel.

"It's like we've entered a whole new world or something" said Chase.

"This is too cool. There must be heaps of stuff down here" said Everest.

"If we come across an underwater version of Adventure Bay I think I'll probably faint" said Marshall.

"What an amazing sight. There are heaps of cool things down here as far as the eye can see" said Nikita.

"If only I didn't hate water as a normal pup. I'd do more deep sea diving more often" said Rocky.

"I hope this night never ends. Sometimes I wish I could stay as a merpup forever" said Rubble.

"This has to be the biggest underwater mission we've ever been on. I wish we could do this more often" said Skye.

"None of the dreams I've ever had have compared to this. I can't believe this is real either" said Tracker.

""I'm loving every minute of this. This is so much fun" said Zuma.

Everyone continued swimming along trying to find Princess Merpup. After swimming through the ocean for what felt like an eternity they heard the sound of someone in distress.

"That must be Princess Merpup. Come on guys let's go save her" said Captain Turbot.

Eventually everyone found Princess Merpup. She was trapped in a makeshift prison. She was trying to get out but nothing was working.

"Someone please help. I can't get myself free. I want to go home" said Princess Merpup.

"OK guys let's get to it. Captain Turbot, Francois & Jake you guys try & see if you can help her get out of there. Ace, Carlos & Danny you guys keep an eye out for her captor. Elias, Katie & I will escort her home & the rest of you fend off her kidnapper if he tries to take her away again" said Ryder.

"Let's do it" said everyone.

Captain Turbot, Francois & Jake used some rocks to break open the barrier that trapped Princess Merpup in her prison, Ace, Carlos & Danny kept an eye out for her captor, Elias, Katie & Ryder helped Princess Merpup out of her prison & swam by her side as they headed back & everyone else got themselves ready for a potential ambush.

"Thanks for saving me. I don't know what I'd do without you" said Princess Merpup.

"Whenever you're in trouble just yelp for help. Let's get you home Princess" said Ryder.

All of a sudden the group was approached by a merpup. Princess Merpup immediately panicked.

"That's the merpup who kidnapped me. Keep him away" said Princess Merpup.

"Where do you think you're going with my bride? She's all mine" said the male merpup.

"No she's not. How dare you kidnap her. That's no way to treat anyone. You should be ashamed of yourself" said Nikita.

"It's none of your business what I do with her. She's going to be my wife & that's that" said the merpup.

"Not if we have anything to say about it" said the PAW Patrol as they swam forward. The merpup tried his best to take the Princess away again but he was no match for the PAW Patrol. He was just 1 merpup against an entire group. Eventually he was subdued with seaweed & stones.

"Let me go this instant. I demand you release me" said the merpup.

"No way. The King & Queen will serve you justice for what you did. You're coming with us" said Ryder.

Eventually everyone returned to Puplantis. When the residents of the city saw that the Princess was safe they cheered. Her kidnapper was bombarded with boos & jeers for his crime. Once everyone arrived at the palace they presented the Princess to the King & Queen.

"Thank you for rescuing our daughter. We thought we would never see her again" said King Merpup.

"Whenever you're in trouble just yelp for help" said everyone.

"Here's the merpup who kidnapped her. He tried to take her back but he was no match for us" said Elias as he brought the merpup in front of the King & Queen.

"I sentence you to exile for crimes against the royal family. If you ever return you will be executed. Guards take this abomination away" said Queen Merpup.

"NO YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME. SHE'S MY SOULMATE. WE WERE MEANT TO BE TOGETHER" yelled the merpup as he was taken away. After he was exiled everyone was honoured at a special ceremony. They were all given special medals & a celebratory feast was held in their honour. A few hours later it was time to leave. It was almost sunrise & soon the magic of the merpups would wear off & turn everyone back to normal again.

"Thank you everyone. All of you are welcome to return anytime you wish" said King Merpup.

"If you ever need our help on the surface world call us & we'll be right there" said Queen Merpup.

"Goodbye everyone. We hope to see you again soon" said Princess Merpup.

"Bye Puplantis" said everyone as they left. Captain Turbot & Francois tried to take photos but failed once again. Everyone reached the surface of the water just as the sun was beginning to rise. Soon everyone had turned back to normal again. Cali & Rocky started panicking once again as they scrambled to get on the Flounder. Once everyone was back on board they sailed back to shore. Everyone parted ways either to get ready for school, work or other engagements.

"That was a great night. That was probably the best night of my whole life" said Angel.

"I agree it was pretty exciting. I hope we get to do that again sometime" said Elias.

As Angel & Elias got home they were questioned by Ella & Ethan.

"Where were you guys all night? We tried calling you but we never got through" said Ella.

"If we told you guys where we were you would never believe us. Let's just say that we had a night like no other" said Elias.

"OK whatever you say" said Ethan.

Elias grabbed his bag & got a quick bite to eat before heading off to school. As he sat on the bus he couldn't stop thinking about the awesome night he had.

" _Last night was so cool. I had such a great time. I hope I can become a merman again sometime in the future. I wonder if there's a chance that everyone in Adventure Bay will 1 day get the chance to encounter the merpups. I suppose anything is possible really"_ thought Elias as the bus headed towards school.

 **THE END**


End file.
